Through the Fire (Come What May)
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Tu est revenu dans une maison en flammes car tu devais prendre quelque chose.


**Notes de la traductrice: c'est ma première traduction de la fiction du même nom de Jerakeen originellement postée sue AO3. L'auteure accepte que l'on traduise ses histoires pour les faire partager à plus de monde. Et c'est avec plaisir que je le fait pour le fandom français de Teen wolf.**

**Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas (quelle déception)**

**Note de l'auteure: je devais écrire quelque chose ca faisait trop longtemps. Cette histoire est déjà traduite en russe par Nyphalidae_Danainae sur AO3.**

« Putain de merde » siffla Stiles en trébuchant sur les marches, se maintenant à peine sur ses pieds.

Derek mis son tee shirt alors qu'une autre partie de la maison s'effondra derrière eux. Il traina Stiles plus loin et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter. Il tomba à genoux.

« Putain » dit Stiles.

Il se mit à tousser et n'arriva pas à s'arrêter. Ses poumons le brûlent et il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé des cailloux. C'était surréaliste. Il dormait il y a genre 10 minutes et maintenant la maison brûle.

C'est tellement bruyant. Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un incendie pouvait être aussi bruyant.

« A quoi tu pensais ? » grogna Derek le regard meurtrier.

Derek est le roi de la colère mal placée alors Stiles ne le prit pas pour lui. C'est juste sa façon à lui de faire les choses. Grogner d'abord, les questions après.

« Je devais prendre quelque chose » dit-il d'une voix rauque, ses doigts se refermant instinctivement autour de la petite boite.

« Tu devais prendre quelque chose » répéta Derek incrédule. « Tu est revenu dans une maison en flammes car tu devais prendre quelque chose. »

« C'est juste que… » Son explication est interrompue par une autre quinte de toux, crachant presque ses poumons. « C'est un peu unique en son genre. »

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus qu'autre chose et laissa échapper un rire amer.

« D'accord » dit-il. Il se rassoie, ses bras reposant sur ses genoux. « Unique en son genre… »

Il porte un pantalon de survêtement, ce qui est drôle car il n'en portait pas quand ils sont allés au lit. Il a dût les mettre en entendant l'incendie. Tu parles de priorités…

« Tu sais ce qui est aussi unique en son genre ? » Lui demanda Derek moqueur, la tête penchée.

Stiles se tourna automatiquement vers la maison. La maison était unique en son genre. Derek et la meute l'ont construite de leurs mains, brique par brique. Allison a personnellement conçue le système de sécurité. Stiles et Lydia y ont mis des sorts, ont soigneusement sculpté des runes sur chaque porte et chaque fenêtre. Il peut entendre les sirènes approcher mais c'est déjà trop tard pour sauver la maison. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire maintenant c'est d'empêcher les flammes de se propager dans la forêt. La maison, leur maison est déjà perdue.

Derek interrompit ses pensées. « Toi »

Stiles lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

« Tu es unique en ton genre » expliqua Derek « Alors j'apprécierais vraiment que tu ne rentres plus dans aucun bâtiment en flammes »

« C'est tellement romantique » lui dit Stiles « Surtout avec le regard. »

Et il ne plaisantait même pas. Jusqu'ici les moments les plus romantiques que Stiles a partagés étaient avec Derek et un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient ce même regard. Habituellement il y a moins de suie sur le visage de Derek mais quand même...

«Stiles! »

Et voilà son père. Et wow. Ca ne lui est même pas venu à l'esprit que son père puisse se montrer. Il essaye de se tenir debout, de se donner un air moins pathétique que maintenant. C'est pas très réussi. Ses jambes le lâchent après seulement quelques secondes et il se retrouve dans les bras de Derek.

Il s'effondra littéralement dans les bras de Derek. Le week end ne se déroule pas comme il l'avait prévu. L'effondrement était censé venir d'une autre façon.

« Papa » grinça-t-il, sa voix ne faisant rien pour soulager l'inquiétude de son père. « Je vais bien. On va bien. On est sorti à temps »

« Et puis il est y est retourné et il en est ressorti une seconde fois » grogna Derek derrière lui.

Stiles lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

« Mon Dieu » dit son père faisant courir ses mains sur le visage de Stiles puis sur ses bras, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

« Derek » dit-il reconnaissant sa présence derrière Stiles. « Tu va bien fils ? »

« Ouais » dit Derek. « Ouais, on va bien. Les sorts nous ont alerté à temps »

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à l'intérieur ? » demanda John lançant des regards plus qu'effrayés que Stiles ignore soigneusement.

Stiles hoche la tête. « Ouais je suis sûr »

Il a supplié, plaidé et négocié pour les envoyer loin pendant le week end. Il a fait des plans méticuleux, jusqu'au plus petit détail. Il n'a juste pas pensé à prendre en compte une saleté d'incendie.

« Chasseurs ? » demanda son père le regard sinistre.

« Probablement » répondit Derek.

Sa voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un murmure et Stiles sent ses muscles se contracter, comme s'il pleurait avec tout son corps. Le cœur de Stiles s'accélère. Bon sang, ca n'arrivera pas.

Il avait fait le cheese-cake préféré de Derek. Il avait acheté une belle chemise pour l'occasion. Il s'est fait couper les cheveux parce qu'il voulait que Derek le voit et qu'il soit impressionné. Il voulait que les yeux de Derek brillent. Il voulait que Derek soit heureux et étourdi et excité. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit en état de choc et effrayé et en train de repenser à sa famille décédée.

Il se tourne dans les bras de Derek et l'étreint fortement, enterrant son visage dans son cou pour essayer de trouver son odeur par dessus la suie.

« Nous allons bien » murmura-t-il « Ca va aller maintenant »

Derek frissonne sous le contact de Stiles et laisse échapper un son blessé.

« C'est bon » insiste Stiles « C'est juste une maison. C'est juste des choses. Nous pouvons en acheter de nouvelles. Nous pouvons construire une nouvelle maison. Tout va bien se passer, parce que nous allons bien. »

Derek acquiesce et inspira fortement, essayant de contrôler les réactions de son corps. Stiles sait que Derek se serais senti nettement mieux s'il y avait eu un ennemi à combattre. S'il avait pu laisser l'adrénaline le guider… Mais ces lâches ne sont pas restés et ne se sont pas battus, alors Derek doit accepter le fait que quelqu'un a essayé de les tuer, que quelqu'un a mis en cendre leur maison avec eux à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un voulait qu'il se souvienne du pire moment de sa vie et qu'il meure dans la douleur.

Quelqu'un, se promit Stiles, va mourir d'une manière très douloureuse.

Mais pas maintenant. D'abord, ils doivent prendre soin d'eux même. Ils doivent prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

« Hey » s'exclama Stiles, pressant un baiser dans le cou de Derek. « Tu veux que j'appelle la meute ? Tu veux entendre leurs voix ? Etre sur qu'ils vont bien ? »

Derek secoua la tête pour dire non, fébrile et hésitant, quand la voix de son père les interrompit une fois encore.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ai à le faire » dit-il en montrant une Toyota s'immobilisant au bord de la lointaine route de la propriété. Allison ouvrit la porte du conducteur et sortit, portant l'une des vestes de Scott sur sa chemise de nuit. Elle sembla horrifiée, fixant la maison une main sur sa bouche. Scott, lui, semblait près à se transformer.

Derek laissa échapper un soupir et se relaxa légèrement.

« Papa » dit Stiles « Tu peux leur dire que nous allons bien ? J'ai juste besoin d'un moment. »

Son père lui lança un regard suspicieux mais se dirigea tout de même vers Scott et Allison.

« D'accord » dit Stiles hochant la tête pour lui-même alors qu'un nouveau plan prend forme dans son esprit. Toujours à genoux, il prit un léger recul et lâcha Derek un instant. La boite est toujours serrée dans sa main gauche, le fin velours bleu bien présent dans ses doigts agités. Il l'a tenu assez longtemps maintenant.

« Derek » commença-t-il et il dut se racler la gorge car il a de la fumée et de la suie et de la peur et toutes sortes d'autres émotions qui l'étouffent.

« Je… » Il dirigea son pouce sur le bord de la boite. « Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment… » admet-il « …mais j'ai attendu le meilleur moment, le moment idéal, depuis des mois et… peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de bon moment. Je veux plus attendre, et même plus que ça, je veux pas qu'on se souvienne de ce jour comme celui ou des chasseurs ont brulé la maison. Je veux… j'ai besoin que ce soit pour autre chose. »

Derek ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Il n'est pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme et Stiles n'arrange rien du tout.

« Je t'aime » déglutit Stiles « Tu le sais. Ca a toujours été toi depuis que j'avais, quoi ? Seize ans ? »

Il entendit son père se racler fortement la gorge.

« D'une façon complètement platonique » dit-il plus fortement.

« Merci » lui répondit son père.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et retourna son attention à Derek qui semblait enfin se calmer.

« J'en étais où ? »

« Tu m'aimes » dit Derek un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui » lui dit Stiles. « Ce qui m'amène à ça »

Il se rassit sur ses fesses, (ça fait bizarre qu'ils soient tout les deux assis, Stiles avait toujours imaginé Derek debout) et montra la boite.

Derek fronça les sourcils, confus.

« C'est une boite » lui dit Stiles « Une boite à bijou »

« Je vois »

« Et il y a un anneau dedans » dit Stiles en ouvrant la boite.

« Ok » dit Derek. Ses yeux sont fixés sur l'anneau, ce qui rend Stiles très, très nerveux.

« C'est unique en son genre tu vois » déclara-t-il « Je l'ai dessinée. Les matériaux sont tous… »

« Stiles, focus » répliqua Derek.

« C'est ça » acquiesça Stiles « Alors, hum. Je sais qu'on a jamais parlé de ça et que c'est… c'est genre le pire moment qui soit, mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dans 2 mètres 40 d'eau, quand t'était paralysé de la tête aux pieds et quand un putain de Kanima voulait notre peau, alors ce n'est pas surprenant… »

Derek sourit. Stiles entendit Allison dire derrière lui « Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il va sérieusement… » Suivi par un concert de « Shhh. »

« Alors » dit Stiles un énorme sourire aux lèvres. « Nous sommes officiellement sans-abris. Nous avons des chasseurs à nos trousses, encore. Et tous nos biens sont en train de partir en cendres. Pour contrer l'horreur absolue de ce jour, je crois que tu devrais m'épouser »

« Tu crois, hein » dit Derek presque hystérique en moins de 3 minutes. Stiles se sent mieux

« Oui tu devrais m'épouser. Je devrais t'épouser. On devrait être un couple marié. » Il fit une grimace. Ca semble étrange. « Je ne l'ai jamais dit à voix haute avant. Un couple marié. Ca fait tellement…vieux jeu. »

Derek roula des yeux. « Est-ce que tu va me le demander ou est-ce que je dois lutter pour prendre l'anneau de ta main ? »

« Tu sais je n'ai jamais dit non pour une lutte avec toi…

Derek le plaqua au sol.

C'est bientôt l'aube, les pompiers essayent toujours de contrôler les flammes. Et Stiles est allongé par terre avec un loup garou alpha au dessus de lui, souriant dans le plus chaleureux, le plus heureux baiser de sa vie.

« Oui » dit Derek contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser encore une fois et encore et encore.

Quelque part sur leur gauche, Allison applaudit et Isaac (quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé là ?) leur hurle ses félicitations.

« Allez chercher une couverture à ses idiots » dit son père. Et un instant plus tard, il y a un tissu orange qui les couvre tous les deux.

Stiles le met au dessus de leur tête et les fait rouler sur le coté, embrassant Derek tranquillement, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps de leur vie. Mais n'est-ce pas le cas.

« Je peux avoir ma bague maintenant ? » demanda Derek

Stiles attrape sa main et la lui met au doigt.

Elle lui va parfaitement.

« Et si c'était un tout petit feu et que j'avais le temps de sauver quelque uns de mes livres ? »

'Needs a context »

« Et si on avait un chiot ? Et si je devais y retourner pour le chiot ? Derek je peux pas laisser le chiot. »

« Tu as une meute pour cette raison. L'un de nous sauveras ton hypothétique chiot »

« Et si aucun de vous n'était là et que j'avais un unique et inestimable livre sur la mythologie des loups garous à l'intérieur… »

« Non »

« … et qu'on en aurait besoin pour sauver la vie d'Isaac d'une sorte de maladie de loup garou. »

« Non »

« Mais si… »

« Non tu ne retourneras plus jamais dans un bâtiment en flammes. Plus jamais. De ta vie. »

« Mais si… Et si on avait un bébé hein ? Et si notre bébé est en train de dormir à l'intérieur et que je doive aller la chercher. Alors hein ? »

« …quoi ? »

« Quoi. J'ai rien dit. »

**Alors votre avis ? Lucette ne mord pas pour information**.

**Vos avis et commentaires seront transmis à l'auteure.**


End file.
